Una evaluación,una apuesta
by Hikari Etsuko
Summary: Este es un one-shot que trata sobre como Endo debera solucionar su terror con la escuela y a las clases especialmente a su horrible profesor,entonces será cuando Tsunami realizara una tonta apuesta y asi cambiar completamente la historia .NO YAOI


**Oh disculpen a todos por poner este one-shot antes de terminar mi anterior fanfic lo que pasa es que se me vinieron ideas a la mente pero tranquilos que seguiré con mi otro fanfic. Este one-shot no trata casi de futbol sino mas en la escuela, Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Level-5.**

**Evaluación.**

Era una mañana soleada en la Ciudad Inazuma, iban siete amigos caminado rumbo a las escuela entre ellos estaban Endo, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tsunami, Kido y Haruna.

-Ay no otra vez, la escuela me aburre no quiero ir-Dijo Endo completamente aburrido.

-Endo tranquilízate que la escuela no es tan mala como tú crees-Dijo Kazemaru.

-Si es verdad-Respondió Kido tranquilamente.

-¡JA! Al menos tú si estudiaste para la evaluación de ayer en cambio yo no T_T-Dijo Endo.

-¿Y porque no estudiaste?-Pregunto Hiroto.

-Porque estaba estudiando detenidamente algo…. ALGO LLAMADO FUTBOL SIII-Grito Endo haciendo que todo el mundo cayera al estilo anime (menos Kido claro).

-Se ve que tu solo tienes pensamientos sobre ese deporte ya veo porque te va tan mal en las calificaciones jajá-Dijo Tsunami con una gota en la cabeza.

-JA miren quien lo dice señor al que solo tiene al mar en su mente-Dijo un poco enfadado Endo.

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PUES YO SOLO HE PERDIDO TRES EVALUACIONES no como tú, que has perdido una, dos….tres...Cuatro…Cinco…-Dijo Tsunami poniéndose a contar con los dedos.

-Tengo hambre-Dijo Midorikawa interrumpiendo la "interesante" discusión.

-¡MIDORIKAWA!¬_¬-Gritaron todos fastidiados.

-oye Midorikawa tu SIEMPRE tienes hambre, no sé cómo puedes comer tanto si sigues así cuándo grande te veremos igual que un balón de Futbol de gordo-Dijo Haruna.

-¬_¬-Miro con cara de odio a Haruna pero esta ni cazo le hizo.

-Es verdad lo que dice Haruna, si sigues así, ya ni cabras por la puerta de la heladería donde siempre vas-Dijo Hiroto.

-¡QUE! No puede ser QUIERO HELADO T-T-Dijo Midorikawa con tono de frustración.

-Oigan siento interrumpir su "interesante" discusión pero ya llegamos a la escuela-Dijo Kido con un poco de fastidio.

-NNOOOOOO La escuela NNNNOOOOO es la casa del terror-Grito Endo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-Endo ya cálmate ni que la escuela fuese un manicomio (casa de locos)-Dijo Kazemaru tratando de calmar a Endo.

-¿ES POR LA EVALUACION DE AYER?-Pregunto Haruna con curiosidad.

-SSI T-T-Dijo Endo casi llorando-Lo que pasa es que no quiero ver la nota que saque en esa horrible evaluación.

-PERO SI ESTABA MMMMUUUUUYYY FÁCIL-Dijo Kido sorprendido.

-¬ ¬-Endo lo miro con odio.

-OIGAN CHICOS HAGAMOS UNA APUESTA, YO APUESTO A QUE Endo perdió la evaluación WUAJAJAJA-Dijo Tsunami.

-Yo digo lo mismo jeje-Dijeron Kido, Hiroto y Midorikawa al mismo tiempo con cara de malvados-Wuajaja.

-Yo digo que Endo por lo menos pasó la evaluación-Dijo Kazemaru

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-Respondió Haruna.

-OK-DIJO Tsunami-Creo que hoy ganare mucho dinero con la apuesta.

-Cuanto apoyo¬ ¬-Dijo Endo con sarcasmo.

-OIGAN DEBEMOS ENTRAR A CLASES-Dijo Haruna.

Después de esto todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

_**En la clase de Endo, Kazemaru, Kido, Hiroto y Midorikawa…**_

(Nota importante: La calificación es de 1 a 10 quiere decir que la nota máxima es 10 y nota mínima para pasar las notas es 7).

-Bueno estudiantes, ahora les entregare a cada uno las evaluaciones de ayer con su respectiva calificación-Dijo el sensei mientras se dirigía al puesto de Kido-Señor Kido Yuuto como siempre usted saco 10 en la evaluación.

-Si señor _"trágate esa Endo jaja"_ –Pensó Kido maliciosamente.

Luego el sensei se dirigió al puesto de Kazemaru...

-Señor Kazemaru usted saco buena nota, un 9.7-Dijo el sensei mientras le entregaba la hoja.

-Hai- Respondió el peli azul.

Después se dirigió al puesto de Hiroto…

-Señor Hiroto usted también saco la misma nota que Kazemaru un 9.7-Dijo el sensei mientras se dirigía al puesto de Midorikawa.

-Sensei ¿tiene un helado?-Pregunto Midorikawa tontamente haciendo que todo el mundo cayera al estilo anime (XP).

-Señor Midorikawa usted como siempre distraído con comida-Dijo el profesor seriamente-Y ahora le daré su calificación, usted saco una nota digna para usted, un 9.

-SSSSSIIII SAQUE UN NUEVE –Grito Midorikawa mientras se paraba en el pupitre y empezaba a bailar como loco-WOOOO.

Todo el mundo lo miro raro pero el profesor lo regaño seriamente haciendo que Midorikawa se sentara de inmediato.

-Amargado-Susurro Midorikawa con falso enojo.

El sensei ahora se dirigió al puesto de Endo.

-Usted señor Endo, como siempre distraído con el futbol ¿Usted quién le dijo que la raíz cuadrada de 64 es un balón de fútbol? Además también ¿Quien le dijo que 5869*123 era una red de portería? Qué tontería bueno ahora le diré su calificación, usted sacó…

_**En el recreo (XD)…**_

-A ver cuánto habrá sacado Endo en esa evaluación jeje dinero-DIJO Tsunami con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tu como sabes que habrá perdido esa evaluación, nadie lo sabe quizás yo gane junto con Kazemaru esa apuesta jaja-Dijo Haruna con superioridad.

En eso llegan Kido, Kazemaru y Hiroto…

-Oigan ¿cuánto saco Endo?-Pregunto Tsunami.

-La verdad no lo sabemos, ya que sonó el timbre para el recreo y el profesor le entrego la hoja a Endo secretamente-Respondió Kido pensativo.

-Si es verdad-Dijo Hiroto.

-Oye Hiroto ¿y Midorikawa?-Pregunto Haruna con sorpresa.

-Pues él, cuando sonó el timbre, salió corriendo como loco a la cafetería con la excusa que se iba a morir de hambre sino compraba un helado rápido -_- ya sabes cómo es Midorikawa cuando tiene hambre-Dijo Hiroto con un poco de fastidio.

-Jum ¿Quién hablaba sobre mi?-Pregunto Midorikawa mientras venia corriendo de la cafetería con cinco helados en la mano.

-ay Midorikawa tu jamás vas a cambiar-Dijo Haruna un poco aburrida.

-Jum ¬¬*.

En esas viene Endo caminando con un poco de desaliento e su voz...

-No puedo creer la nota que saque-Dijo Endo.

-Cuanto sacaste cuanto sacaste-Pregunto inquietamente tsunami.

-Yo saque….saque…un ¡NUEVE!JAJAJA TRAGENSE ESA JAJAJAJA-Le gritaba Endo a Kido, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Jeje páguenos ganamos esta apuesta-Decían kazemaru y Haruna con tono malvado-jajaja

-NNNOOO MI DINERO-Decía Tsunami.

-No puedo creer que perdí esta tonta apuesta-Decía Kido fastigiadamente mientras le pagaba a Kazemaru y Haruna.

-Perdí mi dinero gracias a Midorikawa que se lo gasto en los helados¬¬*-Dijo Hiroto.

-Tranquilo que Midorikawa me pagara con uno de esos helados jeje-Dijo Haruna.

-NO JAMAS TE DARE MIS HELADOS-Gritaba el peli verde mientras Haruna lo perseguía con una aura negra. Todo el mundo se los quedo viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

**Sé que ese fanfic fue raro y casi no tuvo que ver con la verdadera historia pero bueno se me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente y pues escribí este one-shot. Gracias a todos por su atención y no olviden leer mi otro fanfic titulado "Un nuevo camino" que se encuentra en la sección Games**

**(Nota: La historia "Un nuevo camino" ****NO**** es yaoi, eso era todo…)**

**Bueno me despido. REVIEWS!**


End file.
